Mauerschau
by Helegrod
Summary: Eine Sammlung erotischer Kurz- und Kürzestgeschichten. Verschiedenste Pairings, verschiedenste Seetings. Ab 18, teils homoerotisch, teils anstößig.
1. Chapter 1

Mauerschau

Eine Teichoskopie in Drama oder Epos berichtet dem Leser, Zuschauer oder Zuhörer von Dingen, die aus praktischen Gründen nicht gezeigt werden können.

Liebe voyeuristische Freunde,

in unserem Fall werden kleine erotische Anekdoten erzählt, die von einem unbeteiligten Zuschauer beobachtet werden.

 **Die Abenteuer, die unsere Helden erleben, werden alleine, zu zweit, zu dritt oder zu vielt [sic!] stattfinden. Dabei können ab und an die Grenzen der guten Sitten erreicht oder gar überschritten werden. Wenn ihr solche Perversionen nicht lesen wollt oder gar minderjährig seid, bitte ich euch, Abstand von diesen Geschichten zu nehmen.**

Da mir der Handlungsstrang doch meist zu viel Aufwand ist, werden es sehr kurze und vor allem unzusammenhängende Episoden (wahrscheinlich auch nur mit wenig Dialog) sein, die uns hier erwarten.

Wenn ihr möchtet, outet euch als Leser und Leserin, schreibt mir einen Kommentar mit Dingen, die euch gefallen haben, die euch nicht gefallen haben, mit Dingen und Pairings, die ihr gerne lesen würdet und Paare und Beschreibungen, die ihr nie wieder sehen wollt.

Ich freue mich, dass ihr hergefunden habt und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Die Updates werden wohl eher unregelmäßig erfolgen, je nachdem wieviel Zeit und Lust (vor allem die) ich habe. Das ist aber gar nicht weiter schlimm, denn jedes Kapitel ist in sich abgeschlossen.

Und nun beginnen wir mit dem ersten Teil.

 **Kapitel 1**

 _In welchem ein Hogwartsschüler eine Hogwartsschülerin bei unanständigen Dingen erwischt._

An den letzten Sommertagen zu Beginn des Schuljahres war der See auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts am schönsten. Die Sonne tanzte in reflektierendem Glitzern über die leicht wogende Wasseroberfläche und das hohe Schilf und die Gräser am Ufer bewegten sich im sanften Luftzug.

Es war bereits nach dem Abendessen und der Tag neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu, doch hatte das Wasser und die Erde einen Teil der Wärme gespeichert und Blaise genoss es, auf dem warmen Boden zu sitzen, über den See zu blicken und in der abendlichen Stille seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen.

Gerade stand er auf und wollte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machen, um noch rechtzeitig vor der Sperrstunde in den Kerkern zu sein als ein leises Keuchen ihn aufhorchen ließ. Abrupt blieb er stehen und lauschte. Hatte er sich das Geräusch eingebildet? Was sollte so etwas verursachen und wo war die Quelle des Klangs?

Da! Er hörte es wieder, es schien als läge der Ursprung des tonlosen Lauts ein Stück weiter um den See herum; noch weiter von den Mauern des Schlosses entfernt als sein eigener Lagerplatz. Er ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in der er den Verursacher des Geräuschs vermutete und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Schritten hörte er es wieder und konnte am Ufer eine Stelle ausmachen, an der das Schilf sich gegen den Luftzug und anders als das umliegende Gestrüpp bewegte.

Kurz überlegte Blaise sich bemerkbar zu machen, zu rufen und zu fragen, was da los sei. Doch dann siegte seine heimliche Neugier und er schlich sich langsam und bedächtig näher heran.

Je weiter er sich der Quelle des Keuchens näherte, desto tiefer bückte er sich, um ungesehen näher kommen zu können. Als er sich hinter einen Felsen duckte, der in der Nähe des Ufers stand, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf ein weißes Bein, das von einem weißen Strumpf bis zum Knie verhüllt war. Er kauerte sich tiefer in den Schutz des Felsens und suchte nun gezielt nach dem eben erspähten Bein.

Dort lag jemand rücklings im Gras. Das Bein, das er gesehen hatte – ein linkes – war in Hüfte und Knie angewinkelt und der Fuß schwebte in der Luft. Sein Blick wanderte vom wippenden Fuß den Strumpf entlang bis zum Saum, an dem die Socke der Schuluniformen der Mädchen endete. Darüber lag ein zartes Knie und ein wohlgeformter schlanker Schenkel, dessen blasse Haut sich zart über die leicht ausgeprägten Muskeln spannte.

Als er das Ende des Schenkels erreichte zog er scharf die Luft ein, doch glücklicherweise ging dieser Laut im nächsten sanften Keuchen von Ginny Weasley unter. Blaises Blick huschte nach oben in ihr Gesicht und er sah die junge Weasley mit geschlossenen Augen und halb geöffneten Mund, der sich gerade auf die Unterlippe biss.

Die Krawatte um ihren Hals hatte sie leicht gelöst und die obersten Knöpfe ihrer weißen Hogwartsbluse waren geöffnet, sodass Blaise die Ränder ihres weißen BHs sehen konnte. Der knielange Rock war ihr bis auf die Hüfte hochgerutscht und ihr Höschen lag neben ihr im Gras.

Zwischen ihren Beinen konnte er einen leichten roten Flaum auf ihrem Hügel erkennen und darunter lagen weit geöffnet ihre geschwollenen Lippen, die sie mit ihrer rechten Hand liebkoste. Immer wieder sah er sie über ihre Klitoris und die inneren Lippen streichen. Die Hand wanderte tiefer und sie strich sich mit Bestimmtheit über den feuchten Eingang. Nach kurzer Zeit tauchte ihr langer schmaler Mittelfinger in sie ein und kam von ihrem Saft glänzend wieder zum Vorschein. Nachdem sie einige Male in sich gestoßen hatte, tastete ihre linke Hand suchend den Boden neben ihr ab. Als sie ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte, griff sie nach ihm und murmelte etwas, das Blaise an seinem Platz hinter dem Felsen nicht verstehen konnte.

Ihr Zauberstab veränderte daraufhin seine Form. Er wurde dicker und seine Oberfläche bekam ausgeprägte Rillen. Die Spitze war leicht abgeknickt und der ganze Stab schien leicht zu vibrieren.

Ginny führte den verwandelten Zauberstab an der Innenseite ihres linken Beins nach oben zu ihrem Hügel. Immer wieder hielt sie kurz an, wechselte die Richtung und stöhnte leise, wenn sie einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt traf. Mit ihrer rechten Hand liebkoste sie weiter ihre Perle und den seidenglatten Eingang zu ihrem Zentrum. Der Mittelfinger tauchte ein weiteres Mal tief ein und die Rothaarige verstrich die süße Nässe über ihre Scham bis zu ihrem hinterem Loch. Dort setzte sie auch den vibrierenden Stab an, der von Blaise unbemerkt weiter nach oben gewandert war. Die abgewinkelte Spitze massierte ihren engen Muskelring und begann langsam in sie einzudringen. Als der Kopf halb durch die Muskeln gedrungen war, stoppte sie die Bewegung, atmete tief aus und schob schließlich den Großteil des Stabes in ihren Hintern.

Ihre rechte Hand flog wieder nach oben zu ihrer Klitoris und rieb heftig daran, während die linke unablässig den Stab in sie stoß und wieder zurückzog.

Ginnys Keuchen war nun öfter zu hören und ihr Mittelfinger begann nun ebenfalls in sie zu stoßen. Sie wurde etwas lauter und stöhnte unregelmäßig.

Mit einem Mal schrie sie leise auf, ihr ganzer Körper fing an unkontrolliert zu zucken, sie zog ihre Beine nach oben und stieß noch einige Male ihren dicker gezauberten Stab in sich. Dann ließ sie den Stab los und auch ihre rechte Hand ließ von ihr ab und Blaise konnte sehen, wie ihr Körper nachbebte, das Ende des Stabes auf und ab wippte und Ginny langsam wieder zu Atem kam.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, zog sie den Zauberstab aus sich heraus, verwandelte ihn mit einem leisen Spruch in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück und reinigte ihn und sich selbst auf magische Weise. Ginny stand mit dem Rücken zu Blaise auf, bückte sich und fischte ihr Höschen vom Boden, sodass Blaise einen letzten Blick auf ihre geschwollene und gerötete Scham werfen konnte. Sie stieg rasch in ihren kleinen weißen Slip und ging leise summend in Richtung Schloss zurück.

Blaise blieb noch eine Weile hinter dem Felsen und versuchte zu verdauen, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Außerdem konnte er sich mit der harten Erektion, die in seiner Hose pochte unmöglich auf den Weg über die Ländereien machen. So genoss er noch eine Weile seine Erinnerungen an das soeben Geschehene, bis er sich kurz vor der Sperrstunde beeilen musste, doch noch rechtzeitig ins Schloss zu kommen.

Ab sofort würde er den jüngsten Spross der Weasleys in einem anderen Licht sehen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zunächst möchte ich etwas anmerken, dass ich im ersten Kapitel vergessen habe:_

 _Selbstverständlich verdiene ich mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Ich besitze keine Urheber- oder sonstige Rechte an den Charakteren, Namen, Settings oder anderen Eigenheiten des Harry Potter Universums. Diese Rechte liegen ausschließlich bei JKR, ihren Übersetzern, Verlagen, Filmproduzentenfirmen, Merchandisingdesignern und anderen, denen sie durch Verträge Teile ihrer Rechte abgetreten hat. Ich hingegen nutze ihr geistiges Eigentum völlig ungefragt und benutze es für meine eigenen Handlungsstränge. An diesen – und nur an diesen – habe ich Urheberrechte._

 _Geld verdienen. Tz. Also wirklich. Das wär mir alles viel zu kompliziert. Was schreibe ich da auf meine Steuererklärung? 85 Cent Einnahmen aus Pornoliteraur? Eben._

 _Vielen Dank an alle, die das erste Kapitel nicht zum Anlass genommen haben, nie wieder irgendetwas von mir anzuklicken. Viel Spaß weiterhin._

 **Kapitel 2**

 _In dem der Junge der lebt des nachts seinen besten Freund mit einer Begleitung in einer Fensternische entdeckt._

Seit einiger Zeit hatte Harry es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht nachts, unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen, durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule zu wandern. Die Erinnerungen, die er in diesem Jahr mit Dumbledore betrachtete, gingen ihm häufig durch den Kopf und raubten ihm den Schlaf. Wach konnte und wollte er den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler nicht ertragen. Schnarchende, Körpergase ausstoßende oder unterdrückt stöhnende Klassenkameraden waren mehr als er jede Nacht aushalten konnte. Außerdem konnte er beim Gehen die Gedanken schweifen lassen und unter dem Tarnumhang lief er nicht Gefahr von einer patrouillierenden Lehrkraft entdeckt zu werden.

In dieser Nacht schlug er wieder den Weg zu diesem schmalen Turm ein, der große Fenster und breite Fensterbänke hatte. An den Wänden waren keine tuschelnden Portraits oder andere Dekorationen aufgehängt. Nur die kühle, kahle Steinwand umgab die breite Wendeltreppe, die an den Fenstern oft großzügige Absätze hatte. Der Turm war nicht so hoch wie der Astronomieturm, dennoch konnte man von den oberen Fenstern einen wunderbaren Ausblick über die Ländereien genießen. In Gedanken versunken erklomm er die Treppe. Als er auf dem letzten Absatz kurz nach oben schaute, um in Richtung des Fensters zu gehen, auf das er sich setzen wollte, erschrak er heftig und wäre beinahe in seinen besten Freund gerannt.

Dieser Freund stand mit seitlich zur Treppe vor dem Fenster von dem aus man diesen guten Ausblick hatte, die Hose seiner Schuluniform sowie seine Unterwäsche hingen ihm um die Knöchel und er stieß heftig in das Mädchen, das mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf der Fensterbank saß. Ron stütze sich mit der rechten Hand am Glas ab, das von der Hitze seiner Haut um die Finger herum leicht beschlagen war. Lavenders linkes Bein lag über Rons Arm und wippte im Takt von Rons Stößen. Lavender trug ihre komplette Schuluniform bis auf ihren Slip. Harry sah ihn weder auf der Fensterbank noch auf dem Boden und nahm daher an, dass sie ohne Unterwäsche zu diesem Treffen gekommen war.

Das Gesicht des Mädchens war von Lust verschleiert, ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und auf Ron gerichtet, ihr Mund war geöffnet und Harry konnte an den Bewegungen ihres Halses und der Zunge sehen, dass sie stöhnte. Hören konnte er das Paar allerdings nicht. Die beiden hatten also zumindest daran gedacht, ihr Liebesspiel mit einem Schallschutzzauber zu belegen, sodass sie mit ihren Geräuschen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit war mittlerweile allerdings sehr wohl von den beiden angezogen und wie versteinert beobachtete er wie Rons Backen sich bei jedem Stoß zusammenzogen und Lavender leicht gegen das Fenster gedrückt wurde. Der Rothaarige blickte nicht in das Gesicht seiner Freundin sondern mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und offensichtlich heftig atmend nach unten wo sein langer harter Schaft unablässig zwischen den Falten des Mädchens verschwand und feucht glänzend wieder zum Vorschein kam. Lavenders Nässe rann aus ihr heraus und bildete einen kleinen dunkleren Fleck unter ihrem Po, der bei jedem Eindringen von Ron deutlich sichtbar wurde.

Plötzlich änderte Ron seinen Rhythmus ging von den hämmernden Bewegungen in langsamere, sanftere über. Er zog sich bei jedem Stoß weit aus Lavenders Zentrum zurück, sodass seine prall geschwollene und dunklere Eichel sichtbar wurde, bevor er sich wieder langsam in Lavender versenkte. Er bewegte sein Becken nicht mehr gerade vor und zurück, sondern rollte es bei jedem Eindringen nach oben, sodass Harry den Abdruck von Rons Spitze auf Lavenders Unterbauch sehen konnte. Lavender schien diese Behandlung außerordentlich zu gefallen, sie ging nun heftiger mit Rons Bewegungen mit und krallte sich mit ihrer rechten Hand in Rons Po. Ron warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schien laut zu stöhnen. Nach ein paar weiteren Stößen senkte er den Blick und schaute seiner Freundin direkt in die Augen. Der junge Mann legte seine Stirn auf der seiner Freundin ab und seine Lippen bildeten deutlich die Worte »ich kann nicht mehr,« die Lavender mit einem schelmischen Lächeln beantwortete.

Rons Pumpen wurde wieder kraftvoller und schneller und auch sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf die Stelle ihrer Vereinigung als seine Stöße unkontrollierter wurden, er schließlich ein letztes Mal tief in Lavenders feuchte Scham eindrang und sich zuckend und mit geschlossenen Augen in sie ergoss.

Kurz verharrte Ron in dieser Position und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief ein und aus, bis er den Blick wieder hob, die Lippen seiner Gespielin fordernd küsste und ihr danach tief in die Augen sah.

Lavenders Hüften zuckten keck, Ron lächelte und zog sich aus ihr zurück. Sein zäher milchiger Samen rann dickflüssig aus Lavender und gesellte sich zu dem Fleck aus Lavenders eigener Flüssigkeit auf dem breiten Sims. Ron ging auf die Knie und bedeckte den unbehaarten Hügel seiner Freundin mit Schmetterlingsküssen. Er küsste sich weiter nach unten und bedachte die äußeren Lippen mit sanften küssen. Ab und an schnellte seine Zunge hervor um zwischen ihren Falten zu verschwinden und manchmal knabberte er leicht an ihr. Ron wanderte noch tiefer, seine Nase strich über Lavenders kleine Perle, was dem Mädchen ein Zucken entlockte, und strich mit der Zunge über ihren Eingang. Nach einigen Augenblicken drang Ron mit seiner Zunge in Lavender ein, er saugte an ihrer Scham und atmete mit spitzen Lippen kalte Luft über die Klitoris des Mädchens. Er widmete sich mit seinem Mund nun ganz dieser kleinen Erhebung voller Nervenenden, saugte und leckte, während er mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger langsam in sie eindrang. Lavender beeilte sich ihr linkes Bein nun auf dem Fenstersims abzustellen, wodurch ihre Schenkel weit gespreizt wurden und ihr Liebhaber besseren Zugang zu ihr hatte. Kurzerhand nahm Ron noch den Mittelfinger hinzu und stieß nun mit zwei Fingern in seine Freundin, während er mit seinem Mund weiterhin an ihrem kleinen Hügel leckte. Doch auch die beiden Finger schienen die Lust des Mädchens nicht zu befriedigen. Sie sagte etwas und Ron nahm nun auch den Ringfinger zu den bereits stoßenden dazu. Ihr Mund war nun weit geöffnet, ihre Augen zugefallen und der Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Ab und an schien sie »ja« zu rufen sowie Rons Namen. Dieser stieß, angeregt durch die Lustlaute seiner Partnerin, stürmischer in sie und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Zungenschläge.

Lavender begann heftiger zu atmen und zuckte mit ihrer Hüfte nun Rons Fingern und Mund gierig entgegen, bis sie einen unhörbaren Schrei ausstieß und sich um Ron wand. Dieser nahm die Lippen von den Lippen des Mädchen, ließ die Finger jedoch in ihr versenkt. Ihre Scham zog sich unregelmäßig zusammen und zwang die Finger immer wieder tiefer in sich. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, zog Ron schließlich auch seine Finger aus ihr. Ein langer dünner Faden durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit verband seine Finger eine kurze Strecke über mit Lavender. Als dieser riss, löste sich ein Tropfen des Fadens von Rons Fingern und landete auf seinen Schuhen.

Ron küsste seine Freundin einmal innig, bückte sich und zog seine Hosen wieder hoch. Er nestelte kurz an Kopf und Gürtel, wand sich danach aber wieder seiner Freundin zu. Die sah ihren Verehrer glücklich und mit erhitzen Wangen an, schlag die Beine um ihn und küsste ihn. Anschließend glitt sie von der Fensterbank und richtete ihren Rock sowie ihre Haare. Sie griff Rons Hand und gemeinsam drehten sie sich um und gingen die Treppe hinab.

Harry musste einen kleinen Sprung zur Seite machen, um nicht ausversehen von einem der beiden berührt zu werden und presste sich vorsichtshalber an die Wand. Als die beiden verschwunden waren blickte Harry aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien und beschloss zu warten, bis sein Freund und dessen Begleitung im Turm der Gryffindors angekommen waren und die Chance bestand, dass Ron in seinem Bett eingeschlafen war. Heute Abend wollte er nicht noch einmal mit seinem besten Freund zusammentreffen.


	3. Kapitel 3

_Achtung! In diesem Kapitel haben Männer Sex mit Männern. Warum auch immer man davor warnen muss…_

 **Kapitel 3**

 _In welchem Peter seine Freunde sucht und findet_

Endlich war Peter fertig mit seinem Hausaufgabenaufsatz für Verwandlung und er konnte zusammen mit seinen Freunden das restliche Wochenende genießen. Es war Samstag und sie wollten den Nachmittag in Hogsmeade verbringen; Peter brauchte dringend eine neue Feder und wollte unbedingt nach einem dieser Tintengläschen Ausschau halten, die man nicht umwerfen konnte. So ein Tintenfass würde ihm den einen oder anderen Aufsatz retten.

Seine Freunde hatten die Aufsätze schon am Freitagabend beendet und konnten sich daher nach dem Frühstück die Zeit anderweitig vertreiben. Sie wollten zum Quidditchfeld und dort ein bisschen spielen. Sie sagten, sie würden nicht lange bleiben und wären spätestens um 12 Uhr wieder im Gemeinschaftstraum, damit sie früh zusammen zu Mittag essen und danach ins Dorf aufbrechen konnten. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor eins und Peter begann, sich über seine Freunde zu ärgern. Dass sie selten pünktlich waren, störte ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr, aber so lange auf sich warten zu lassen, obwohl sie einen schönen Nachmittag geplant hatten, fand er wirklich unhöflich.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, um seine Freunde dort abzuholen. Wahrscheinlich zogen sie sich gerade um, und würden sich bald auf den Rückweg machen. Vielleicht traf er sie sogar schon auf dem Weg und könnten direkt losgehen. Sie könnten auch unten im Dorf etwas essen. Es gab dort einen Laden, der hervorragende Pasteten mit Füllung nach Wahl machte. So eine Pastete mit Steinpilzen, Thymian und Sauerrahm würde Peter gefallen und ihn für die Wartezeit und die Suche nach seinen Freunden entschädigen.

Mittlerweile war er nah an das Feld herangekommen, konnte seine Freunde aber nicht mehr auf dem Feld oder in der Luft sehen. Sie waren also wirklich in der Umkleide. Peter beschloss, sich an seine Freunde heranzuschleichen und zu versuchen, sie zu erschrecken. Normalerweise gelang ihm das nicht, aber irgendwann würde er es schaffen und er ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Versuch verstreichen.

Die Umkleide hatte einen Flur, der mit einer Wand von dem eigentlichen Raum abgetrennt war. An der Wand geradeaus hingen unter den Oberlichtern Spiegel und Waschbecken, weiter in den Raum hinein stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem die Quidditchtrainer Pläne für Spielzüge und anderes auslegen und mit dem Team besprechen konnten. An jeder Tischseite stand eine Bank, auf der die Spieler platznehmen konnten. An den Seiten rechts und links waren Spinde angebracht und an der letzten Wand des rechteckigen Raumes waren, hinter einer Wand zur Raumtrennung, Duschen eingelassen. Peter schlich gerade an der Wand entlang auf die Spiegel zu und er konnte seine Freunde im Innern des Raumes hören. Eine Dusche lief noch und er vernahm James unfassbar schiefes Summen, das ihn schon in den Gemeinschaftsduschen im Turm beinahe wahnsinnig machte.

Sirius und Remus waren allem Anschein nach schon fertig, denn er konnte gerade Sirius hören, wie er Remus ansprach: »Na komm schon, Moony. Ich sehe doch, dass du ganz scharf drauf bist!« »Es ist doch schon so spät, Peter wartet sicher auf uns. Wir sollten direkt zurück zum Schloss gehen, damit wir noch zeitig ins Dorf kommen,« entgegnete der Werwolf seinem Freund. »Ach, Unfug. Das Dorf rennt uns nicht weg und Peter verzeiht uns sicher, wenn wir ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen.«

Während dieses kurzen Gesprächs war Peter noch etwas weiter herangeschlichen. Es schien als seien die Beiden zu sehr abgelenkt, um ihn wahrzunehmen und Peter witterte seine Chance, endlich seine Freunde überlisten zu können als er kurz vor dem Ende der Wand war, die den Eingangsbereich von der eigentlichen Umkleide trennte. Er blickte in den Spiegel, um einschätzen zu können, wo seine Freunde sich befanden, damit sie ihn nicht doch noch so kurz vor dem Ziel entdeckten.

Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass weder Sirius noch Remus bisher angekleidet waren und seelenruhig voreinander standen. Remus hatte den großen Tisch im Rücken und stand so nah an der Bank, dass seine Kniekehlen schon die Kante der Bank berührten. Sirius stand in kleinem Abstand vor ihm und hatte den Kopf leicht nach vorn zu ihm geneigt. Peter musterte die Beiden und erkannte deutlich, dass ihre Glieder, wenn auch nicht sehr steif, so doch erregt zuckten. Sirius trat einen weiteren kleinen Schritt auf Remus zu und als sein Penis ein weiteres Zucken durchfuhr, stöhnte Remus leise auf. Sirius lachte leise und hob seine Hand zu Remus' Wange: »Ich denke, wir sollten uns die Zeit wirklich nehmen, Moony.« Damit gab er seinem Freund einen leichten Stoß, den dieser aufgrund der Bank in seinen Knien nicht abfangen konnte. Er wankte nach hinten und lag schließlich mit aufgestellten Ellenbogen halb auf dem Tisch. Sirius beugte sich hinunter und küsste seinen Freund auf den Bauch. Er zog eine Spur aus feuchten Küssen nach unten, umkreiste mit der Zunge den Bauchnabel und fuhr schließlich mit seiner Reise fort. Remus hatte ergeben die Augen geschlossen und schien die Behandlung sichtlich zu genießen. Als Sirius an seinem nun aufgeregter zuckenden Geschlecht ankam, stöhnte Remus erneut und ihm entfuhr ein heiseres »Tatze!«

Tatze stoppte daraufhin in seiner Bewegung und hob leicht den Kopf: »Willst du, dass ich aufhöre? Soll ich aufhören, dich zu lecken? Ich habe bisher das Gefühl, dass es dich ziemlich geil macht. Und mich nebenbei auch.« Mit diesen Worten rieb Sirius sich leicht an Moonys Knie, der das nun mit einem lauteren Stöhnen quittierte. »Dacht ichs mir doch,« sagte Sirius grinsend und legte seine Lippen wieder auf Remus' Penis. Remus zog unwillkürlich die Beine an und stellte sie rechts und links von seinem Liebhaber auf die Bank. Derart angestachelt stülpte Sirius nun die Lippen über die Erektion seines Freundes und begann saugend den Kopf auf und ab zu bewegen. Remus wand sich unter um, zuckte dann und wann Sirius mit dem Becken entgegen und raufte sich die Haare. Doch Sirius war allem Anschein nach noch nicht zufrieden mit den Lustäußerungen seines Freundes, denn nun wanderte seine rechte Hand an Moonys Beininnenseite entlang, bis er an den knackigen Backen ankam.

Dort verweilte er kurz und streichelte den Po des unter ihm liegenden Zauberers, immer enger wurden die Kreise, die er um Moonys Spalte zog und schließlich zog der seine Finger der Länge nach von Remus' Steiß bis zu seinen Hoden, die vor Erregung leicht zusammengezogen hatten. Dessen Stöhnen wurde lauter als Tatze seine Hand wieder in Richtung von Remus Rücken wandern ließ. Beim nächsten Zug verweilten Tatzes Finger an dem Eingang und begannen, den straffen Muskelring zu massieren. Als er mit der Spitze seines Mittelfingers leicht den Anus des Werwolfs durchbrach, stöhnten beide auf und Remus' steife Länge rutschte pulsierend aus Sirius' Mund. Sirius fuhr damit fort, den Eingang seines Freundes zu massieren und mit dem Finger in ihn zu stoßen. Nachdem sich Remus Muskeln an diese Behandlung gewöhnt hatten, riskierte Sirius einen zweiten Finger, der sich zu dem ersten im Innern des willigen Mannes unter ihm gesellte. Er stieß ein paarmal zu bewegte seine Finger in kleinen Kreisen, um den Muskelring weiter zu dehnen.

»Bist du bereit?,« fragte Sirius seinen Freund, der nur stumm aber nichtsdestoweniger heftig nickte. Sirius zog seine Finger aus ihm und positionierte stattdessen seinen mittlerweile hart gewordenen Ständer vor dem Hintereingang. Langsam und unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Hand, drang er in ihn ein. Er stoppte immer wieder, damit sein Freund sich an diese Dehnung gewöhnen konnte. Als er schließlich eingedrungen war, verharrte er kurz bevor er sich langsam wieder zurückzog und in sanften, langsamen Stößen begann, seinen Freund zu ficken.

Das Wasser der Dusche wurde abgedreht und ein tropfnasser James kam mit einem Handtuch in der Hand, mit dem er seine struppigen schwarzen Haare zu trocknen versuchte, herausgetreten. Als er um die Ecke kam, blieb er kurz stehen und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot. Er grinste und ging zu seinen Freunden, die den großen Tisch eingenommen hatten.

»Ist das eine Privatveranstaltung oder darf man sich dazugesellen?,« fragte der nasse junge Mann das Paar vor sich. »Wenn du etwas zu bieten hast, dass die Privatveranstaltung noch besser macht, freue ich mich auf deine Teilnahme, Krone,« erwiderte Sirius förmlich ohne jedoch in seinen Pumpbewegungen innezuhalten.

Remus lächelte James an und strecke eine Hand nach ihm aus. Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und ging auf seinem Freund zu, der so bereitwillig und breitbeinig auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. Remus zog ihn näher heran und James kniete sich, mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, über Remus' Gesicht. Remus griff sofort nach dem leicht erregten Glied über sich, massierte es mit seiner Hand und führte es schließlich zu seinem Mund. Remus begann nun James zu lecken und zu liebkosen, er saugte und pumpte mit den Lippen Krones Länge. James konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten, stöhnte und stieß sacht in den Mund des Mannes unter ihm.

Sirius, der hinter ihm noch immer Remus beglückte, gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po und nickte hinter sich als James ihn anblickte. James zog seinen Ständer aus Moonys Mund und glitt vom Tisch. Langsam ging er mit pulsierender Erregung um den Tisch herum, wobei er Sirius keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Als er bei Sirius ankam, ergriff er die Backen seines Freundes und begann sie, passend zu den Stößen seines Freundes, zu kneten. Er ging auf die Knie und leckte mit spitzer Zunge über Tatzes Spalt. Diese Behandlung ließ Sirius aufstöhnen und er stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger vor James, der umgehend die Hinterbacken seines Freundes spreizte, um seiner Zunge besseren Zugang zu dem vor ihm liegenden Muskelring zu gewähren. James verteilte seinen Speichel großzügig auf dieser Stelle und strich mit der Hand leicht über den angespannten Sack seines Freundes, der unablässig weiter Remus an den Tisch nagelte.

James stand wieder auf und legte die linke Hand auf der Schulter von Sirius ab. Dieser hielt daraufhin mit seinen Stößen inne und wartete auf James. Er positionierte sich hinter Sirius und drang langsam in ihn ein. Sirius warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf. Das Eindringen seines Freundes hatte sein eigenes Glied tiefer in Remus geschoben, der das ebenfalls mit einem lustvollen Laut quittierte. James legte seinen Kopf auf Tatzes Schulter ab und raunte: »du bestimmst das Tempo.«

Diesen Satz nahm Sirius zum Anlass seine Stoßbewegungen wieder aufzunehmen. Die Männer, jenen den er ausfüllte und den von dem er ausgefüllt wurde, hielten still und ließen ihn gewähren. Bei jedem Stoß in Remus hinein zog er gleichzeitig James heiße Erregung aus sich heraus und wenn er sich aus Remus zurückzog, spießte er sich auf die Lanze hinter sich auf. Nach ein paar Stößen erhöhte Sirius das Tempo, was alle Beteiligten immer wieder aufstöhnen ließ.

Er griff nach Remus steil aufragender Erregung und begann, sie bestimmt zu pumpen. Remus fing ob dieser Behandlung an sich leicht zu winden, was Sirius zum Anlass nahm, heftiger in ihn zu stoßen und sich ebenso heftiger von James stoßen zu lassen. Als Remus Stöhnen nur noch ein Wimmern war, begann auch James aktiv in seinen Freund zu hämmern, der sich nun unwillkürlicher bewegte. Ihr Zusammenspiel wurde schneller und heftiger und unter Zucken und Winden brach schließlich Remus heißer Samen aus seiner geröteten und prallen Spitze hervor. Seine Flüssigkeit landete auf seinem Bauch und bildete dort kleine Lachen.

Auch Sirius Bewegungen wurden fahriger; er griff mit beiden Händen nach Moonys Beinen und zog sich nun bei jedem Stoß näher an ihn heran. Mit einem keuchenden Laut begann er zu zittern und spritze seine Ladung in seinen Freund. Die dabei fest zusammengezogenen Backen rissen auch James mit in den Abgrund, der gerade zum rechten Augenblick seine Länge aus Sirius zog, um seine zähe Flüssigkeit auf Sirius unteren Rücken und seinen Hintern zu verteilen.

Alle drei atmeten heftig und erhitzt. Ihre Schäfte zuckten noch vom abklingenden Orgasmus und der Schweiß rann in feinen Bahnen über ihre Körper. Als James wieder zu Atem gekommen war stellte er fest: »Da muss ich wohl schon wieder duschen gehen. Und euch beiden würde es auch nicht schaden, ihr habt da weißes Zeug kleben.« Er drehte sich um und ging pfeifend in Richtung Duschen zurück. Remus und Sirius lächelten sich an und Sirius half seinem Freund aufzustehen, bevor auch sie sich zu den Duschen begaben. »Jetzt haben wir Peter doch ziemlich lange warten lassen. Aber das wars Wert!,« rief Sirius seinem Freund über das Plätschern von Krones Dusche hinweg zu »vielleicht sollten wir ihn das nächste Mal fragen, ob er Bock hat, mitzumachen.«  
Doch diesen letzten Teil des Gesprächs bekam Peter nicht mehr mit. Er war nach James Höhepunkt aus der Umkleide geflohen und beeilte sich nun, zurück zum Schloss zu kommen. Er würde seine Freunde nie wieder suchen gehen, wenn sie sich nach einem Quidditchspiel verspäteten!


	4. Kapitel 4

_Ich muss mich gerade mal ein bisschen freuen. Fast 140 Klicks in weniger als eine Woche! Wow! Und viele von euch klicken nach dem ersten Kapitel nicht mal weg. Vielen Dank dafür! Und ganz besonderen Dank an meine allererste Followerin. Hi! Ich mag dich, weil du mein Geschreibsel magst_

 _Kapitel vier ist wieder brav heterosexuell und gewaltfrei. Könnte dafür aber ein bisschen peinlich werden :D_

 **Kapitel 4**

 _In dem Hermine auf ihre späteren Schwiegereltern trifft._

Hermine gefiel es für gewöhnlich, einen Teil der Sommerferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Sie mochte die Weasleys, freute sich auf die ungezwungene Atmosphäre in dem alten, verwinkelten Haus, das nur durch Magie zusammenhielt. Doch in diesem Sommer, den letzten großen Ferien in ihrer Schulkarriere, wäre sie lieber zu Hause gewesen. Nur existierte ihr Zuhause nicht mehr. Ihre Eltern wussten nicht mehr, dass sie eine Tochter hatten. Sie würden sie nicht erkennen, wenn sie sie auf der Straße trafen. Sie hatten ihr altes Heim verlassen, mit dem sie nun keinen Erinnerungen mehr mit der heranwachsenden Hermine verband und waren ans andere Ende der Welt gezogen.

Sie hasste Voldemort und sie hasste alle seine Anhänger für das, was sie ihr, ihren Eltern und allen anderen Menschen auf diesem Fleckchen Erde angetan hatten. Und sie genoss diesen Sommer nicht, mit viel zu vielen Menschen auf kleinem Raum; alle ängstlich und angespannt, oberflächlich um Freude bemüht, weil Bill und Fleur in zwei Wochen heiraten würden. Sie war die meiste Zeit, die sie nicht die Maske der Vorfreude und Unbekümmertheit aufrecht erhalten musste, damit beschäftigt, Vorbereitungen für den anstehenden Krieg zu treffen. Dazu hatte sie sich in einen unbenutzten Raum im Fuchsbau zurückgezogen. Wenn man die Treppen bedachte, die sie nehmen musste, um diesen Raum zu erreichen, könnte man meinen, dass er direkt unter dem Dach lag. Doch wenn sie aus dem kleinen Fenster sah, schien es ihr als läge dieser Raum noch unter Rons Zimmer und nicht darüber.

In dieser Nacht war sie wieder mit ihrer verzauberten Perlenhandtasche in diesem Raum. Sie hatte ihre lange Liste mit möglicherweise nützlichen Dingen dabei, die sie unbedingt einpacken wollte. Gerade war sie in diese Liste versunken und ging noch einmal die darauf befindlichen Bücher durch als sie unter sich eine Tür quietschen hörte. Reflexartig löschte sie das Licht ihres Zauberstabes, denn das Geräusch schien ihr sehr nahe zu sein und sie wollte nicht entdeckt werden. Es war eine mond- und wolkenlose Nacht, weshalb sie kurze Zeit in absoluter Dunkelheit saß.

»Vergiss nicht den Schweigezauber. Bei dem Gedanken, dass uns die Kinder hören könnten, vergeht mir direkt alle Lust,« ermahnte Molly ihren Mann. In Hermines Raum verirrte sich ein kleiner Lichtschimmer, der zwischen den Dielen hindurchdrang. Von ihrer Neugier angestachelt, robbte Hermine auf dem Bauch liegend an diesen Spalt heran und spähte hindurch. Unter sich sah sie das Elternschlafzimmer im Fuchsbau. Auf dem Platz neben der Tür stapelte sich ein Berg gewaschener Wäsche, der darauf wartete, zusammengelegt zu werden und auf dem breiten Ehebett lag ein Quilt in verschiedenen altrosa Farbtönen. Arthur Weasley, der gerade hinter seiner Frau ins Zimmer getreten war, schloss die Tür und führte den Wunsch seiner Gattin umgehen aus. Er drehte sich um, ging mit halb ausgestreckten Armen auf Molly zu und zog sich im Gehen die Pantoffeln von den Füßen.

Das war nun wirklich nichts, was Hermine sehen wollte, weshalb sie vorsichtig versuchte, von dem Spalt in der Decke wegzurutschen. Die alten Dielen gaben ein lautes Knarren von sich und Hermine erstarrte. Tatsächlich schienen die Weasleys sie gehört zu haben, denn sie stoppten in ihrer Bewegung und sahen nach oben. Sie schauten in Hermines Richtung, wandten sich aber schließlich ab als sie die Ursache für das Geräusch nicht ausmachen konnten.

»Dieses Haus knarrt wirklich an allen Ecken!,« grummelte Arthur. »Das hat uns doch noch nie gestört,« gluckste Molly und hob die Arme, damit der vor ihr stehende Mann ihr den dünnen Pullover ober den Kopf ziehen konnte.

Hermine schoss die Frage durch den Kopf, warum zum Geier sie die beiden noch hören konnte, wenn doch ein Schweigezauber auf dem Zimmer lag. Sie hatte gehört und gesehen, wie Arthur das Zimmer damit belegte und hatte bei der Ausführung keinen Fehler finden können. Und warum nur, musste der Boden so fürchterlich quietschen und knarren? Sie versuchte noch einmal ganz vorsichtig von dem Spalt wegzurutschen, doch wieder gab der Boden ein lautes Geräusch von sich. Ihr Zauberstab lag etwa einen Meter hinter ihr, wo sie ihn hatte liegen lassen als sie auf den Lichtstrahl zu robbte. Ihr dämmerte, dass sie in ihrer prekären Situation gefangen war und nichts tun konnte, um aus ihr zu fliehen oder sie für sich angenehmer zu machen, indem sie selbst noch einen Stillezauber auf das Zimmer legte. Das einzige, was sie aktiv tun konnte, um die Situation zu verbessern, war die Augen zu schließen.

Diese Maßnahme tat dringend Not, denn gerade hatte Arthur seiner Frau auch von ihrem BH befreit und ihre großen Brüste, denen man das Stillen ihrer sieben Kinder deutlich ansah, sanken schwer auf ihren Bauch während Arthur aus seiner Hose stieg und die weiße Feinrippunterhose mit leicht ausgeleiertem Bund offenbarte.

»Komm her du wilder Hengst und lass dich von mir zureiten,« befahl Molly ihrem Mann. Hermine hörte das Bett quietschen als jemand, wahrscheinlich Arthur, darauf fallenließ. »Zieh deinen Rock aus, damit ich deine wunderschöne feuchte Muschi sehen kann,« schlug Arthur vor und dem Geraschel nach, tat Molly wie ihr geheißen.

Hermine begann sich zu bedauern, sie war nicht nur dazu verdammt, direkt über ihren Gastgebern verharren zu müssen, während sie sehr private Dinge taten. Nein, die beiden mussten auch noch eine Vorliebe für Dirty Talk haben, sodass es nicht half, die Augen zu schließen, um dieser Vorstellung zu entgehen. Ihre Hände hatte sie unter sich abgestützt und der Versuch, sie aus dieser Lage zu befreien, endete wieder mit einem Knarren der Diele. Sie würde sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben müssen und den beiden bei ihrem Liebesspiel zuhören. Dabei blieb ihr nichts anderes als zu hoffen, dass sie bei fortschreitender Aktivität leiser würden und das ganze schnell vorbei sei.

Hermines bescheidene Wünsche wurden nicht erfüllt, denn gerade begann Molly wieder zu sprechen: »Meine feuchte Muschi willst du sehen? Dann sie hin. Und nur sehen!« »Ooohhhha, du geile Schnecke. An dir sollte ein ›Vorsicht heiß‹-Schild angebracht werden. Ja, fass dich an… Genau so. Zieh deine Lippen auseinander, damit ich deine tiefe feuchte Grotte sehen kann, in der ich mich versenken will. Ohhh, Molly, dein Anblick macht mich scharf.« Die scharfmachende Molly begann derweil laut zu stöhnen und die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzusaugen. »Macht es dich geil, wenn ich mich streichele? Soll ich meine Finger in mich rammen? Soll ich mich selbst ficken? Würde dir das gefallen?« »Und wie! Nimm als erstes den Mittelfinger,« keuchte Arthur »und zieh mit den anderen Fingern deine Lappen beiseite, damit ich dir dabei zusehen kann.«

Der letzte Teil des Satzes konnte Arthur nur noch tonlos hervorbringen, denn allem Anschein nach kam Molly seinen Anweisungen nach. »Ein Finger reich mir nicht! Oh Arthur, einer reicht nicht. Darf ich schon mehr nehmen?« Der angesprochene antwortete nicht, aber dann dem Stöhnen der beiden und den lauter werdenden schmatzenden Geräuschen konnte Hermine erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr nur mit dem Mittelfinger in sich stieß. »Ich will dich lecken, Liebste! Ich will deinen heißen Muschigeruch in meinem Gesicht haben und dich schmecken. Komm rauf und setz dich auf mein Gesicht. Ich will von dir beinahe erstickt werden.«

Es gab ein schmatzendes Geräusch und Arthur wimmerte als Molly sich lautstark die Finger ablutsche, die sie gerade noch in sich gerammt hatte. Das Bett quietschte erneut und Arthurs Wimmern wurde zu einem gedämpften Stöhnen, dafür hob Mollys wieder an. »Oh ja. Ich mag es, wenn du mit deiner Nase meinen Lustknoten stößt. Ramm deine Zunge in mich und leck mich innen saub… Ahhhhh!« Das Bett quietschte, Arthurs Laute waren nicht mehr gedämpft – er atmete heftig – und Molly begann wieder zu sprechen: »Jetzt werde ich dich reiten. Ich will deinen dicken heißen Schwanz in mir fühlen.«

Genau das schien Molly zu tun, denn das Stöhnen der beiden wurde wieder lauter und Hermine konnte deutlich die rhythmischen Klatschgeräusche hören, die Molly mit ihrem breiten Gesäß verursachte, wenn sie auf Arthurs Becken traf. »Genau so. Fick mich, meine Nymphe. Nimm mich hart ran! Ich weiß, dass du es geil findet mit deiner Grotte meinen Schwanz auszuquetschen und von meinem Elixier gefüllt zu werden!« Die Klatschgeräusche wurden lauter und auch Mollys Stöhnen nahm noch an Lautstärke zu. Ihr Ton veränderte sich und sie wechselte von tiefen, lustvollen Geräuschen zu einem hohen, hellen und abgehackten »ah, ah, ah, ah«, das rhythmisch auf ihre Abwärtsbewegungen abgestimmt war. »Oaaaa, es macht mich so scharf, wenn deine dicken Titten so wackeln. Ich halte nicht mehr lange durch, wenn du mich weiter so reitest!« Als Antwort auf Arthurs Geständnis beschleunigte Molly ihre Bewegungen noch, was Arthur mit einem schreienden »ich fühle schon, wie es mir kommt!,« quittierte. »Hilf mir beim Kommen, Arthur! Ich will mit dir zusammen die Grenze überschreiten! Rubbel mich mit deinem Daumen!« Das tat Arthur wohl, denn Mollys Stöhnen ging nun ebenfalls in ein Schreien über. Einmal noch unterbrach sie ihre Lustlaute um ihrem Mann letzte Anweisungen zu geben: »Komm mit mir, Hengst! Spritze mich mit deinem heißen Samen voll. So tief, dass ich Morgen noch fühlen kann, wie er mir aus der Fotze rinnt.«

Auch diesem Befehl folgte Arthur und die Geräusche der beiden verbanden sich zu einem letzten ohrenbetäubenden Schrei und dann war es ruhig.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben, was sie da gerade miterleben musste und sie ließ die Augen noch eine Weile beschlossen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete und einen kurzen Blick unter sich riskierte, konnte sie gerade noch sehen, wie Arthurs erschlafftes Glied aus seiner Frau rutsche. Ein dicker Tropfen Ejakulat folgte ihm und landete auf Arthur. Die beiden schnarchten leise und Hermine bewegte sich sehr vorsichtig – und dennoch geräuschvoll – zu ihrem Zauberstab. Als sie ihn erreichte, sprach sie sofort einen Leise-Zauber auf die knarzenden Dielen, packte ihren Kram zusammen und überlege als sie leise die Tür hinter sich schloss und in ihr Zimmer schlich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, sich selbst mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen.


End file.
